customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mepheles
"There is no greater power than the Devil itself... And that power will be mine in time." -Mepheles Mepheles is a major recurring antagonist in the Clipped Wings universe. Background Pre-Great War While not much is known about Mepheles's early life, it is known that he was once one of Iblistus's highest ranking lieutenants during the peaceful days of the Angels and Demons. When the two forces were faced with the threat of Eldritch the Eternal, Mepheles served as Beh'Moth's military advisor (though due to Beh'Moth's superior military knowledge and experience, Mepheles was rarely called upon). During the First Battle of Baaz Forest, Mepheles committed his most embarrasing military blunder, one that was immortalized in Demonic Military history books. First Battle of Baaz Forest During the battle, Mepheles led an army of Demons in an attempt to burn down the Baaz Forest so as to destroy the home of the Endless Ones. Mepheles, along with his second-in-command, Kuchisake-onna, were overwhelmed by the Endless Ones and their superior strategies and magic. Toward the end of the battle, Mepheles and Kuchisake-onna retreated from the battlefield, leaving their army to be slaughtered. After this act of cowardice, Iblistus lost all trust in Mepheles's leadership capabilities. Betrayal of the Demons After the Second Battle of Baaz Forest, in which the Endless Ones were banished and Eldritch the Eternal was imprisoned, Iblistus plotted to betray his best friend, the Angel King Luciferus. Mepheles, despite the loss of his master's respect, did everything he could to regain his honor. This included supplying Iblistus and the other Overseers with knowledge of the whereabouts of the Angelic Colonies in what is now known as the Mortal World. Mepheles, Beh'Moth, and Iblistus all led the charge against the Colonies and sent the betrayed Angels back to the skies of Hev'n. Fall of Iblistus and Rise of Luciferus During the war against Luciferus and the Angels, Mepheles began to develope a desire for true leadership. Unlike the other Overseers, who all served their master without question, Mepheles wanted more than just to serve. He plotted day and night to come up with a plan to overthrow his master and succeed him as the new Devil. Of course, he continued to feign his loyalty to Iblistus. He accompanied him on missions, stood by his side at meetings, and even pretended to praise the Devil's name. Eventually, however, Iblistus was slain and succeeded by a corrupt Luciferus, who's mind had been altered by the malevolent aura of Rahlayahn. Mepheles developed a fear of Luciferus for his sheer brute strength and savagry, but nevertheless continued his plans to become the new Devil. Invasion of Hev'n Mepheles, Beh'Moth, and Luciferus led the Demonic invasion on the Angel Kingdom of Hev'n, where they tore down the city and murdered its citizens. While Beh'Moth led the front lines, Mepheles and Luciferus both stood back and watched over the carnage. In the last few minutes of the battle, Mepheles and Luciferus both entered the Angelic Temple together alone. There, Mepheles witnessed as Luciferus burned down his private chambers, finally eliminating all ties he once had with his Angelic past. The Mortal World After the battle of Hev'n, Luciferus made a deal with the Cult of Demons' Blood - The cult would assist Luciferus in bringing about the apocalypse, and in return they would be gifted with eternal Demonic life after death. Mepheles was asigned by Luciferus to remain in the Mortal World to assist the Cult in spreading Demonic influence. From his tower in the forbidden region of Hsk'thudrim, Mepheles led a small band of Demons that remained with him, along with Kuchisake-onna. Together, Mepheles and Kuchisake-onna made a secret pact - Kuchisake-onna would assist Mepheles in overthrowing Luciferus, and in return Kuchisake-onna would become the new Majordomo. Personality Mepheles is easily described as a coward, a traitor, and a sychophant. His constant running and bootlicking has made him little more than a pet to Luciferus, to the point that his master no longer fully considers him a true Majordomo. Indeed, Luciferus puts most of his paith in Arag'Lob and Leyakas, who have both proven to be the most loyal. As stated in the Background, Mepheles has a great desire to overthrow Luciferus and become the new Devil. Appearance Mepheles is approximately 7.5 feet tall, with leathery blue skin and four long arms. Each wrist is armed with a pair of blades stained by centuries of war crimes and possible political scandals. He wears a long golden and blue robe and a golden crest-like helmet over his forehead. His eyes are red as blood, and his mouth is covered by a golden cloth mask. Battle Stats Agility - 8 Speed - 7 Strength - 6 Endurance - 4 Willpower - 5 Hero Level - 6 Category:Mac.buz52 Category:Villains Category:Level 6 characters